1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing navigation information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing navigation information to a mobile terminal by using an Augmented Reality (AR) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation receiver receives signals transmitted by navigation transmitters (e.g., satellites, also known as space vehicles) within a navigation network. Thereafter, the received signals are processed in order to display a location. The navigation receiver may be a dedicated device, or may be a device, which includes other functions as well as a navigation function, such as a mobile handset for a cellular wireless system.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) and the GLObal NAvigation Satellite System (GLONASS or Glonass) are examples of satellite navigation systems which can typically provide location information as well as velocity and time information. Other satellite navigation systems include the European Galileo system, the Indian Regional Navigation Satellite System (IRNSS), and the Compass & Beidou satellite navigation systems. Generally, these systems are referred to as Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS).
In addition, non-satellite navigation systems are known. Pseudolite navigation systems are ground-based alternatives to satellite navigation systems. Other terrestrial navigation systems such as LOng RAnge Navigation (LORAN) are also known along with systems in which cellular wireless network access nodes are used as navigation transmitters and other systems in which Wi-Fi network access points are used as navigation transmitters.
AR navigation implies that a user is helped to easily and naturally recognize a route, along which the user intends to travel, in such a manner as to identify a Point Of Interest (POI) and to generate the route to match a preview image or a street view image, which has been captured by a camera.
However, when a navigation method of the related art is applied to the AR navigation without any change, a route guide object does not accurately match the preview image, but seems to be floating on the road. Therefore, a problem arises in that there may occur a case in which the user is guided to an incorrect road in a complicated downtown area.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing a user with a stable and useful AR navigation on a mobile terminal. For example, a need exists for a system which uses a camera preview mixed with a street view when providing AR navigation to a user on a mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.